S A K I T
by Pucca Hiruma
Summary: Sena sakit. Apa yang akan Hiruma lakukan? My first fic HiruSena. Enjoy :D


"…Jepang yang memiliki ¾ kawasan pegunungan atau + 70% dari keseluruhan daratan. Memiliki empat musim yang berbeda. Empat musim tersebut adalah musim semi/haru (Maret – Mei), panas/natsu (Juni – Agustus), dingin/fuyu (September – November), gugur/aki (Desember – Februari). Meski perubahan-perubahan iklim & cuaca sangat dinantikan masyarakat Jepang, ternyata Jepang sangat rawan terjadi gempa bumi dan bencana alam akibat letak geografisnya yang dipenuhi dengan pegunungan dan bukit-bukit…" terdengar penjelasan panjang lebar guru geografi Deimon.

Mata pelajaran hari ini untuk kelas 1-1 adalah pelajaran geografi. Pelajaran yang sangat membosankan, kata tiga bersaudara ha-ha. Pelajaran yang menyenangkan, kata Sena. Namun, tidak untuk kali ini. Terlihat Sena yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya. Wajahnya memerah. Dari tubuhnya keringat mengalir banyak. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak badan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sena?" Tanya Kuroki.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-ap-."

"SENA!"

S A K I T

Disclaimer :

Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Pairing :

Hiruma-Sena

By:

Pucca-darkblue (aoi-darkblue yang telah berganti penname)

Seperti biasanya hari ini anggota Deimon Devil Bat melakukan latihan rutin sepulang sekolah. Dilapangan telah terlihat para anggota melakukan pemanasan, lari. Tentu saja Cerberus setia menemani mereka. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Kemana perginya ace Deimon? Rasanya dari tadi tak ada yang melihatnya.

Hal itu juga disadari oleh kapten Deimon. Matanya dari tadi memperhatikan keseluruh penjuru lapangan untuk mencari kekasihnya itu. Yup! Kekasih. Sejak berakhirnya turnamen musim gugur, hubungan Hiruma dan Sena memang telah berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hal itu terjadi karena Sena dengan memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hiruma saat pertandingan melawan Teikoku Alexander mereka menangkan. Awalnya Hiruma tidak memperdulikan pengakuan Sena. Namun, begitu dia melihat kesungguhan dimata Sena akhirnya dia menerimanya. Lagian Hiruma memang menyukai Sena juga.

Hiruma lalu berjalan kearah ruang klub. Mencoba mencari Sena disana. Tetapi nihil. Sena juga tidak berada disana. Diruang klub Hiruma malah menemukan Mamori yang sedang asyik memakan kue sus kesukaannya.

"Ada apa, Hiruma-kun?"

"Kau tidak melihat si cebol sialan itu, manejer sialan?"

"Hm, tidak. Aku pikir dia sudah berada di lapangan."

Dengan hati yang kian dongkol Hiruma melanjutkan pencariannya. 'Ada dimana si cebol sialan itu sih? Cih!' batin Hiruma. Dia lalu berjalan kembali kearah lapangan untuk memantau latihan anggota-anggota timnya. Tiba-tiba saja Kuroki dan Togano menghampirinya. Tidak biasanya mereka berani mendekati Hiruma. Ada apa ya?

"Hiruma-san," panggil Kuroki.

"Hn."

"Hmm, kami hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau Sena sedang berada diruang kesehatan," ujar Togano.

"Hah? Apa katamu kaca-mata sialan?"

"Iya, Sena sedang berada diruang kesehatan. Tadi saat pelajaran terakhir dia pingsan. Sekarang Jumonji seda-." Belum selesai Togano menjelaskan Hiruma telah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tidak diperdulikannya lagi tatapan heran anggota-anggota lain.

.

.

Jumonji duduk disebelah ranjang Sena. Diperhatikannya wajah Sena yang merah. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sena terkena demam tinggi seperti ini. Padahal istirahat siang tadi mereka masih makan siang bersama.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Ceklek!

Blam!

Terdengar suara orang berlari dan pintu yang terbanting terbuka. Jumonji kaget dan reflek melayangkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara. Ternyata Hiruma.

Nafas Hiruma tersengal-sengal. Bagaimana tidak, dari tadi Hiruma berlari cepat menuju sini. Dikeluarkan semua kecepatan yang dia miliki. Bahkan mungkin jika ada seseorang yang memegang stop watch dia dapat menghitung bahwa kecepatan lari Hiruma tadi hampir mengalahkan kecepatan berlari seorang Panther.

"Hhh-hhh, apa yang terjadi dengan cebol sialan?" Tanya Hiruma dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Dia pingsan," jawab Jumonji singkat.

"Cih! Itu sih aku juga sudah tahu. Maksudku kenapa dia bisa sampai pingsan? Kau apakan dia?" Tanya Hiruma dengan pandangan menusuk kearah Jumonji.

"Hey, hey, jangan menuduhku sembarangan begitu. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Tadi dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan saat pelajaran terakhir. Kata Usagi-sensei dia terkena demam," jelas Jumonji.

"Demam?"

"Iya."

'Ah, pasti karena semalam dia pulang tidak mengenakan jaket' batin Hiruma.

Hiruma lalu berjalan pelan menuju tempat Sena tertidur. Dengan berhat-hati dia mengelus kepala Sena. Panas. Ternyata benar Sena terkena demam. Jumonji yang melihat itu hanya terkejut dalam diam. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Hiruma, seorang yang dianggap setan, dapat berbuat hal yang lembut seperti itu. Wajah Hiruma terlihat pucat. Hampir menyamai wajah Sena saat ini. Sepertinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sena. Baru kali ini Hiruma memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Perasaan mengkhawatirkan seseorang. Dan perasaan ingin melindungi seseorang. Dan hal itu dapat dia rasakan karena Sena. Seorang lelaki kecil berwajah pucat yang kini tengah terbaring lemah didepannya.

Jumonji menghampiri Hiruma. Ditepuknya pelan pundak Hiruma. Hal yang tak akan pernah dia lakukan dikeadaan biasa. Mengingat sifat Hiruma yang seperti setan itu.

"Dia hanya demam biasa."

"Hm, ya."

"Kau bawa pulang saja dia. Mungkin dengan beristirahat tenang dirumah dia bisa segera sembuh."

"Ya."

Setelah meminta izin kepada Usagi-sensei untuk membawa pulang Sena Hiruma keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Didepan pintu Jumonji telah menunggu untuk memberikan tas Sena yang tadi telah diambilnya dikelas. Hiruma mengambil tas itu dan berjalan meninggalkan Jumonji.

Sebelum dia membawa Sena pulang kerumahnya –mengingat bahwa orang tua Sena sedang keluar kota- dia singgah keruang klub dulu. Hendak mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Ceklek!

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka perlahan. Dengan segera Hiruma masuk dan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang dia simpan diloker. Anggota-anggota klub yang sedang beristirahat kaget dengan kemunculan Hiruma yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi dengan Sena berada dalam pelukannya.

"Hah, apa yang terjadi dengan Sena, Hiruma-kun?" Tanya Monta.

"Dia demam."

"Appaaa? Sena-kun demam? Tidak, kenapa bisa?" Mamori bertanya dengan histeris. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Mamori sangat mengkhawatirkan Sena. Hampir menyamai rasa khawatir Hiruma.

"Mana ku tahu. Sudahlah, jangan ribut! Nanti dia terbangun," kata Hiruma pelan namun mengancam. Setelah diambilnya kunci mobil dia lalu segera meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Tunggu Hiruma, aku ikut," kata Mamori sambil berlari mengejar Hiruma.

.

.

Mamori, Hiruma, dan Sena kini telah berada dirumah Hiruma. Hiruma segera membawa Sena kekamarnya sedangkan Mamori ke dapur untuk memasakkan Sena bubur dan menyiapkan alat kompresnya. Setelah semuanya selesai, Mamori lalu ke kamar Hiruma.

"Permisi.."

…

"Hiruma-kun, ini kompres dan bubur buat Sena."

"…"

"Hiruma-kun?"

"…"

"Hiruma-kun~"

"Hn, ah! Sejak kapan kau ada disini, manejer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma kaget.

"Hee, daritadi aku kan memang sudah ada dirumahmu, Hiruma-kun."

"Oh."

Mamori lalu duduk disamping Hiruma. Ikut memandangi wajah pucat Sena. Mereka berdua terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

"Nah, Hiruma-kun, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Sudah malam. Tolong kau rawat Sena. Aku percaya padamu," kata Mamori sebelum dia meninggalkan rumah Hiruma.

"Hn, ya."

Sepeninggalan Mamori Hiruma kembali masuk kedalam kamar. Masih tetap duduk disamping tempat tidur. Menunggu Sena bangun dan membuka matanya. Diambilnya kompres dikening Sena, direndamnya lagi di air dingin lalu meletakkannya kembali dikening Sena.

Dengan perlahan –agar tidak membangunkan Sena- Hiruma meraih tangan Sena yang terbujur kaku. Diusapnya tangan Sena dan dikecupnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Sena," gumam Hiruma pelan.

Malam kian larut. Kini sang rembulan tengah mengerjakan tugasnya. Menyinari dunia dengan cahaya indahnya. Disebuah ruangan terlihat dua sosok pria yang tengah tertidur. Dialah Hiruma dan Sena. Hiruma tertidur dipinggir tempat tidur dengan tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Sena. Sedangkan Sena tertidur ditempat tidur milik Hiruma.

Berhubung tadi Hiruma tidak menutup tirai jendela kamarnya, kini sinar rembulan tengah menyinari mereka berdua. Tapi, sepertinya Sena jadi terbangun. Dengan perlahan dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya rembulan. Dia memegang keningnya, 'ah, sepertinya demamku sudah turun'.

Sena lalu melihat sebelahnya. Dilihatnya Hiruma menggenggam erat tangannya. Di meja kecil samping tempat tidur dia melihat banyak obat-obatan, bubur, dan sebaskom kecil air dingin. Dia tersenyum lembut. Dengan sangat perlahan dia mendudukan dirinya. Sepertinya gerakan kecil yang dilakukannya membuat Hiruma terbangun. Terbukti dengan tangan Hiruma yang bergerak.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu, Hiruma-san," kata Sena pelan.

Hiruma kaget mendengar suara yang sangat dihafalnya itu. Dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya Sena yang kini sedang duduk disandaran tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau terbangun?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya aku capek sudah tidur dari siang tadi. Hehe.."

Hiruma tersenyum kecil. Ditepuknya pelan kepala Sena.

"Tidurlah lagi."

"Hmm, aku udah nggak bisa tidur, Hiruma-san," ujar Sena manja.

"Nanti kau demam lagi kalau tidak tidur."

"Tenang saja, sekarang demamku sudah turun kok. Periksa deh!" kata Sena sambil meletakkan tangan Hiruma dikeningnya. "Benar kan?"

"Hem, baiklah. Tapi, kau tetap harus tidur. Istirahatlah. Aku akan menemanimu disini."

"Tapi, Hiruma-kun~"

"Sena, please?"

Sena blushing mendengar suara Hiruma yang memohon. Akhirnya dia pun mengangguk lalu menidurkan kembali dirinya ditempat tidur.

"Hiruma-kun."

"Hm?"

Sena menggeser tubuhnya sedikit. Ditepuk-tepuknya tangannya ditempat kosong yang berada disebelahnya.

"Tidur yuk! Kau pasti capek kan menjagaku semalaman?"

"Tidak usah, cebol sia-."

"Hiruma-kun~"

"Ya-ya, baiklah. Aku tak tahan mendengar suara memohonmu yang jelek itu,"ujar Hiruma ketus lalu membaringkan dirinya disamping Sena.

Sena lalu mendekatkan dirinya kepelukan Hiruma dan tertidur. Tidak lupa dengan senyum indah yang melengkung diwajah manisnya.

"Oyasumi, Hiruma-san."

"Oyasumi, Sena."

[ END ]

Gyaaa~

Fic HiruSena pertama saya .

Gimana-gimana? Aneh ya? *pundung*

Hirumanya juga jadi OOC banget..

Gomenasai~

R

E

V

I

E

W

Review please~?

Biar saya tahu dimana lagi letak kesalahan saya


End file.
